smallville: Dark Mirror
by charlie Edwards
Summary: Clark and his friends are sucked into a sinister mirror universe where they must fight themselves
1. Chapter 1

Smallville: Dark Mirror

_(This story is copyrighted 2001-2007 The WB network. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are copyrighted above. Veronica Mars is copyrighted 2004, 2005 UPN and was created by Rob Thomas. Smallville created by Alfred Gough and Miles Millar. This story is inspired by the Star Trek Enterprise Episode: "Looking through a mirror, darkly" All Knight Rider elements are copyrighted 1982-1986 Universal Studios and NBC Enterprises This story is rated M for mature)_

_Chapter I: Veronica Mars and Clark Kent meet for the first time_

Veronica stared at the grounds of Shuster University, which is where she was studying over the summer in Smallville, Kansas. She sighed as this was her 'punishment' for trying to stop Lionel Luthor.

"Welcome to Shuster University. I am Professor Fine, and I will be your guide." Spoke the blond haired man who walked with the 40 plus students from various parts of the US. One of them was from the town of Neptune. Veronica smiled. She glanced as she then saw a familiar face that she knew from her younger years. Lana Lang. She then broke from the group to embrace this friend of her cousin Chloe Sullivan.

"Lana, I never thought I would see you again!" She said. She had heard of the recent story from Chloe of her and Lana going some 500 years into the future to stop some alien from Clark's homeworld of Krypton from ruling the world.

"Yeah, It's been a week. I had to schedule a week off from school to go to the future. Have you seen my husband Clark?" She asked. She knew Veronica had been at the double wedding of Chloe Sullivan & Lex Luthor and Lana Lang & Clark Kent. But She had not met Clark Before.

"No, I haven't. I saw him at the wedding but I didn't get a chance to meet him." Veronica said. Suddenly they felt uneasy as if they were about to sneeze. Lana glanced around using her X-Ray vision to look around.

"Did you just feel that?" She asked Veronica. The blond 15 year old nodded. One girl from Crystal City Kansas pointed outside to what was a duplicate of Shuster University.

"What is going on here? And what is that?" The girl said. Lana sighed.

"Welcome to the Mirror Universe." She said.


	2. Chapter 2

Smallville: The Dark Mirror

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2007 The WB Network, & was created by Alfred Gough and Miles Millar. Veronica Mars was created by Rob Thomas & is copyrighted 2004, 2005 UPN. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are copyrighted 2001-2007 The WB Network. All Knight Rider elements are copyrighted 1982-1986 Universal and was created by Glen A. Larson)_

_Chapter II: Veronica meets Clark for the first time, Part 2_

"What do you mean welcome to the Mirror Universe?" Veronica Mars asked Lana Lang-Kent. She then turned her blond head when she heard the voice of Clark Kent, Kal-El of Krypton.

"According to the **_Foundation For Law And Government_** which my sister Trinity works for there exists a mirror Universe ruled by a United States which is an empire which rules America and by definition the World. Anyone not an American is considered a slave. How they found out was 5 years ago, The FLAG operative named Michael Knight and _The Knight Industries Three Thousand _had been taken in that universe and had left a detailed record within FLAG's computer files." Clark said as he shook the pretty detective's hand.

"I've meet Michael Knight and discussed his adventures and he never mentioned a brush in another universe. Can you explain it?" Veronica asked. They then heard a new voice.

"The Mirror Universe is accessible via a interdemensional rift that we still have not found a way to breach. Some how they are able to access our universe and have a few times recently. The most recently was 2002 when that universe's Smallville High School appeared in our universe and that universe's Clark Kent and Lana Lang invaded our Smallville High School. According to Michael Knight, FLAG had restricted its computers and operatives to not talking about this mirror universe." Spoke the voice of Chloe Sullivan. Veronica hugged her cousin whom she had last scene at her marriage to Alexander Luthor who was the CEO of LuthorCorp. Lex as he was called among friends was out of the Country in Russia talking with a Russian Official about opening an office in Moscow. Chloe had decided to stay in town to help Jor-El, Clark's biological father run LuthorCorp since he was a clone of Lex's father Lionel.

"I thought you would be at work at _The Daily Planet_?" Lana asked as she embraced her friend. The two had gotten married recently, Lana to Clark Kent and Chloe to Alexander Luthor.

"The editor-in chief gave me a couple of days off so I came home to borrow a friend's camera. Our favorite Photographer, Peter Parker was supposed to meet me here but never showed." Chloe said. Clark remembered and knew why. Peter Parker was also _The Amazing Spider-Man_ who was bonded with an alien Costume, and being _Spider-Man_ took up much of Peter's time.

"I'm sure Peter's busy. Hey Dr. Swann's Estate called and they want me to help them find survivors from my home." Clark said lowering his voice so only Lana, Chloe and Veronica could hear.

"Your home?" Veronica asked. She did not know that Clark was Kal-El of Krypton who had saved the world recently from a 2nd meteor shower that was due to hit Smallville. Due to the actions of Clark and Trinity in the past of the Planet Krypton, Earth was saved from that horrific event.

"I am the one known as Kal-El of Krypton who prevented a Meteor Shower recently. If you read an article by your glorious cousin in _The Daily Planet_ which protected my Earth name and there fore used my Kryptonian name to protect me. How do we discover what brought us here?" Clark asked as they walked to their next class.

"One way to do it is to go to the Mirror Shuster University and maybe make a contact in that reality." Chloe suggested. Clark smiled.

"We'll go. Clark & I." Veronica finally said.


	3. Chapter 3

Smallville: Dark Mirror 

_(This story is Rated M for mature. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2007 The WB Network. Created by Alfred Gough and Miles Millar. Veronica Mars is copyrighted 2005, 2006 UPN & Created by Rob Thomas. All Knight Rider elements are copyrighted 1982-1986, 2004,2005,2006 Universal Studios & NBC Television Studios, Created by Glen A Larson. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are copyrighted 2001-2007 The WB networks)_

_Chapter III: Veronica meets herself_

**_The Mirror Shuster University:_** Clark Kent and Veronica Mars walked among mirror duplicates of Clark's classmates. They made their way to the _Shuster Times_, The school paper. Clark stared the computers, which had the Terran Empire's symbol, a Sword slicing through the US. He went to his computer which was password protected and sat down at his desk.

"So what do we do now, Kal-El?" Veronica asked as she sat down at a desk and a computer. Clark glared at her.

"Don't use that name here. Kal-El is a psychotic Kryptonian here. His father, _Jor-El_ wanted him to embrace the same destiny that I have, but his adopted parents influenced him to embrace the dark side of himself. He is the ruler of Smallville. I fought him when he had Smallville High invade our world. I had some help, when Trinity showed up. She helped me repel This Universe's Clark Kent." Clark said as he typed in his password on the computer. He began to search for access to the **United Empire of America**, the Alternate reality version of the United States. He knew. Any access to the UEA's government computers would reveal the mission perimeters.

"They want to send in another agent to try to take over our reality. Veronica, it's you." Clark said as he motioned the blond haired girl to come to him. He pointed to a picture of "Veronica Mars". In this picture, the girl was physically like Veronica, but her hair was red.

"What the hell? She changed her hair." Veronica commented. They then heard a new voice, yet familiar.

"You changed yours as well, you slut." Said the voice of Veronica Mars.


	4. Chapter 4

Smallville: Dark Mirror 

_(This story is rated M for mature. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2007 The CW. Smallville was created by Miles Millar and Alfred Gough. Veronica Mars is copyrighted 2005-2006 The CW, and was created by Rob Thomas. Trinity Jean Knight is my own character but her powers are copyrighted 2001-2007 The CW. All Knight Rider References are copyrighted 2004-2006 Universal Studios)_

Chapter IV: Veronica and Veronica face off and Trinity and Kal-El face off 

Veronica Mars stared at her Mirror Universe double with a smile that was matched by her evil counterpart.

"Why don't you quit while your ahead, Veronica?" she said staring at the red-haired yet with blond streaked haired young woman who was the "_Commander"_ of this section of the US. The alternate reality version smiled at her double.

"What are you doing here, bitch?" She said as she attempted to punch the young woman in the mouth. Veronica backed away and spun around and kicked her evil twin down to the ground drawing blood from the girl's lower lip. Veronica smiled at her evil twin as the other woman wiped the blood from her lip.

"Where did you learn how to fight like that?" She asked. Veronica just smiled, staring at her.

"From a woman named Trinity Jean Knight who accompanied Clark and myself here. She was trained in over 400 styles of fighting by her biological father and by the Operative known as Michael Knight. Michael taught me martial Arts and Trinity taught me how to master a sword. " Veronica said as she saw her double reach for a knife, really a daggar that was attached to the girl's hip.

Meanwhile on the other End of _Shuster University,_ Trinity and Clark had just discovered what the Mirror _Shuster_ was doing here, when both of them saw a blur. Clark then found himself staring at his mirror universe double, who was dressed in a black jumpsuit. He bore on the chest of the suit, the Kryptonian symbol that Jor-El had branded him with a couple of years ago. A symbol that looked like the Earth symbol for Infinity.

"Kal-El," Trinity breathed. She stood up and saw the Kryptonian double for her brother look at her with a look of sexual desire that she had seen in Clark years before when the young woman taught biology at _Smallville High School_. That was before she had discovered Clark Kent was her half-brother.

"Ah, Trinity. Your different than I expected, but then again my Trinity would have loved to take you out. But it is my time." The mirror Universe double said. Clark moved with Super speed to block Kal-El's access to Trinity.

"Your not gonna hurt her." He said. Kal-El then threw Clark aside as if he were a paper doll. Kal-El then tried to hit Trinity but he found her foot into her face with all of the super human strength that her hybrid body gave her. Kal-El went back through a window. Trinity moved with super speed to look at her brother who was knocked out.

"Clark, let's get you out of here." She said. She then pushed the emergency exit open. There stood in the alleyway, a black FireHawk, bearing Kansas plates and a vanity plate lettering "Knight". She wondered if this was the Mirror Universe of KARR or her own.

"_Trinity, get in._ KARR said opening both of his driver and passenger side doors. She smiled as she through her brother into the passenger seat and she grabbed the gullwing steering Wheel and the doors closed.

"_Would you like to go to the Kent farm?"_ KARR asked. Trinity pressed the _"Normal Cruise"_ Mode button.

"Step on it." She said and the car took off.


	5. Chapter 5

Smallville: Dark Mirror 

_(This story is rated M For Mature. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2007 The WB network. All Knight Rider elements are copyrighted 1982-1986,2004-2006 Universal Studios. Veronica Mars is copyrighted 2005-2006 United Paramount Network. All are available on DVD. Trinity jean Knight is my character but her powers are copyrighted 2001-2007 The WB network)_

_Chapter V: Martha verses Clark_

Clark was rubbing his jaw as he felt the medication numb that area of his face. He and Veronica had been picked up by the Ruthless alternate reality version of _The Knight Automated Roving Robot_ whom Trinity had overridden and was now in the process of reprogramming. Veronica & Lana were in the guest house preparing it for them. Trinity and Clark were in the main house getting Clark taken care of. They scanned pictures of the Kent family here in this twisted mirror universe. They had discovered that the Kents had taken Lana in and had adopted Clark as had happened in their own universe but the adoption of Lana Lang had not happened in their own universe. In this universe, Michael Knight had joined forces with Lionel Luthor instead of trying to stop him. They had seen _FLAG _reports all around the house.

"You all right" She asked him. They then turned as they heard a door open. In walked Martha Kent carring a bag of groceries. She then grabbed Clark's face and began to kiss him passionately, as if they were lovers. He tried to remove her hands from his chest but was feeling weak from the red Kryptonite necklace she wore around her neck.

"Oh honey I am glad your home," She whispered in his ear as she put her arms around the Kryptonian's waist and proceeded to carry him upstairs.

Trinity turned and moved back into the kitchen and began to synthesize a quick antitode to red Kryptonite using a blue Kryptonite fragment, Which she knew would protect him from either red or green Kryptonite for at least 10 minutes. She then heard moans of passion come from the upstairs bedroom. She knew Martha was taking advantage of Clark, thinking he was Kal-El. She had learned at _Shuster University_'s school Newspaper's computers, that Red Kryptonite would have the same effect on Clark that green would in his own universe. She grabbed the needle of the hastily prepared antidote and ran upstairs. She barged in seeing Martha doing the impossible. Making love to her adopted son.

"Mrs. Kent, what are you doing?" Trinity asked. She then saw Martha who was younger than she was in Clark and Trinity's universe climb off of him as she had gotten him to get her pregnant.

"Kal-El had agreed to become my lover after we agreed to kill my husaband, who was bent on killing Clark. We had raised him to be like us, but Clark had begun talking with Jor-El, His biological father, who was trying to pursuade him to follow him instead of us. We wanted a champion for the United Empire of America who would do what our leaders wanted. I was promised if I seduced him, I would no longer be a slave. Well I did, and Kal-El killed Jonathan Kent, making it look like a heart attack. This Clark Kent was detected and I was told he would be susceptible to my charms. I was ordered to seduce him and rape him. Which I have done, for the glory of the Empire!" Martha said as she raised a Kryptonian dagger which would kill the young Kryptonian.

Heat vision shot out of Trinity's eyes and struck the woman's hands, forcing her to back away from the bed in pain. Trinity then plunged the needle into Clark's leg, one of the fast absorption spots on the body and "infected" him with the antidote. Clark's eyes briefly flashed red then back to blue as the antidote healed him. Clark then rose up from the bed, his strength and powers returning.

"What did you do to me?" Clark said to Martha as he felt sexual energy had been drained out of him. Martha just smiled.

"As I said, What I have done I did for the glory of the Empire!" She said smiling wickedly.

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

**Smallville: Dark Mirror**

(This story is rated M for mature. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2007 The WB Network. All Knight Rider elements are copyrighted 1982-1986 Universal Studios/Veronica Mars is copyrighted 2005-2006 UPN network. Smallville was created by Alfred Gough and Miles Millar, based upon Superman created by Jerry Siegal and Joe Shuster. Knight Rider was created by Glen A. Larson/Veronica Mars was created by Rob Thomas/Trinity Jean Knight is my own Character, but her powers are copyrighted 2001-2007 The WB Network)

_Chapter VI: Martha verses Clark Part II_

Clark stood up as his power and strength returned and he stared at her as she grabbed the Kryptonian dagger that had been recovered from the caves that had revealed that People from Krypton had been to Earth. In Clark's reality, Kryptonians had found humans to be basically honorable but at the same time untrustworthy. In this reality they had found humans to be completely without morals, honor and honesty. What few humans they had found from the Christian community, they had made secret alliances with. The Christian Community had become slaves in this alternate reality like they were in the 1st Century some time after the Crucifixion of Jesus Christ, the Savior of the World. He glanced at his half-sister. She nodded to him. His own anger grew at the violation by this woman who was a dark mirror to the woman who was his adopted mother. Martha Kent, a woman who in this reality had bribed people to make her a senator, despite her slave status.

"Why did you do it?" He asked feeling his strength building with the rage that filled him at being sexually violated.

"Because, I was told if I didn't, Kal-El would be killed. What choice do I have?" Martha said attempting to insert the dagger into this version of her son, who became her lover. This was not her son, she realized but was from a morally weak and compassionate alternate reality. In this reality, Clark Kent had given into her and had embraced his dark side, allowing the darker powers that filled him to consume him.

"You killed your own husband, and corrupted your son for an empire that doesn't know any better. You enslave a community due to their religious convictions, and yet you yourself are nothing more than a slave. Why?" Clark asked again as he ducked out of the way of this dagger that could very well kill him much like the Kryptonite that was on this planet. He then grabbed the hand with the dagger and used his super-strength and squeezed just enough for her to drop the dagger. He then picked her up by her own neck.

"Why?" He said his eyes turning red, with his heat vision building. She began to choke.

"I would have betrayed your double anyway. I would have killed him, just to ensure my own survival if he didn't obey the Empire." Martha said. Clark then stared at her. "Who rules this world? I want a name!" He demanded. She then choked again under his superhuman strength.

"Alexander Luthor and Lana Lang rule this Earth. And soon the Empire will rule the Universe!" She said as a smaller dagger came out of her shirt sleeve. This dagger was similar to the one she had been forced to release. Clark then saw it and threw her out of the window. They looked down to see her fall on the hood of _The Knight Automated Roving Robot_'s hood. Blood was everywhere on the hood. Clark then turned to face his sister, Trinity and began to cry as he had lost his own mother, but a voice in his head told him that the depraved and corrupt woman he just threw out the window was not his mother, but was a copy, an alternate reality version bent on not serving the world, or a God, but was bent on serving her own evil desires.

"Where do we go now?" He asked his sister. Trinity smiled. She had no answer untill she realized.

"We go to the caves." She said. She knew the spirit of Jor-El still resided in the caves.

_To be continued…………._


	7. Chapter 7

Smallville: Dark Mirror 

_(This story is rated M for mature. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2007 The WB Network. All Knight Rider references are copyrighted 1982-1986 Universal Studios)_

**Chapter VII: **_Trinity reveals a secret_

Trinity stared at the Kent farm, this alternate version of the farm where her half-brother lived. She smiled as she climbed out of the _Knight Automated Roving Robot_ and then motioned for the computerized vehicle to open the passenger side door. She then carried her still-knocked out brother Clark Kent into the house. She then felt it. The pain in her right arm.

"Damn it," She said as she got as far as the kitchen. She then heard a familiar voice. "Why are you here?" spoke the voice of Dr. Bonnie Barstow. In this Twisted Mirror Universe, she was a struggling student with a major in Cybernetics.

"I was poisoned at the tender age of 7 by a rare form of Kryptonite. This form of Kryptonite didn't kill me. It destroyed feelings in my right arm. I didn't have use of it. I used my company's bio-neural department to build a cybernetic arm." Trinity said as she saw Clark begin to stir. Clark then stared at the cybernetic arm.

"What happened to you?" he asked. They then saw Jor-El, this time in the body of Lex Luthor.

"My son, she was poisoned by a rare form of Kryptonite and used the resources of _Knight Industries Technology_ to clone and enhance her right arm. This woman I sent here. Kal-El, Trinity meet-"He was cut off by Trinity.

"Dr. Bonnie Barstow. I know her, because where I am from, there is a Foundation for Law And Government which the lead technician for the _Knight Industries Two Thousand_ and now _Knight Industries Three Thousand_ is a Dr Bonnie Barstow. I need your expertise to help me. When Kal-El and I fought he damaged some systems. I am beginning to lose the use of my cybernetic arm and hand." Trinity said.

"Lex?" Clark asked. The cloned form of Lex Luthor smiled.

"I am Jor-El of Krypton. I sent my son here to be a shining light in this darkened world. But humans here corrupted him. Instead of rising above their deceit he succumbed to it. So I created a new body. I took the form of one Alexander Luthor head of LuthorCorp to assist my son. He doesn't know that, you understand. Miss Barstow, I leave you to your work." Jor-El said. The girl began to repair the arm using a simple screwdriver and then a special tool Trinity had seen her use on _KITT _shortly after Goliath took him down in 1983.

"This is some excellent cybernetic work. Who did the work?" Bonnie asked as she made a minor adjustment and grabbed another tool.

"I did. I had a working knowledge of both Kryptonian anatomy and human anatomy so I combined the two with my cybernetic training I got at MIT at the age of 17." She said.

"When did you go there?" Clark asked as Bonnie then brought him some Orange Juice. He drank it.

"1994. Wilton Knight's ex-wife, my mother paid for all of my schooling while hiding the fact of my illegitimate birth from him. He found out just before he began construction on the Knight 2000 series. I found him and told him who my real father was. He then agreed that the Foundation would pay for my schooling after his death. He shortly thereafter discovered Michael Long, and I aided Wilton in bringing the man in back in 1982, some 5 years after my birth. I didn't know who he was, but Wilton discovered my super strength. He then divorced Elizabeth a few days prior to his death. While at MIT, _Knight Industries_ was diversifying and _Knight Industries Technology _was born in 1994 and I was named the CEO, the youngest at the time but I couldn't take the reins of the company until my 21st birthday. That's when my powers began to reveal themselves. I began to lose all sensation in my arm at the age of 20. At first it would come and go, but it would leave me drained for days at a time. My Doctor removed the Kryptonite fragment in the arm and then I began to design and build a cybernetic arm based on both Kryptonian technology and the latest up-to-date technology Knight Industries and FLAG had at the time. But every so often I require adjustments to the arm or it won't work." Trinity explained. Bonnie then closed the small access door on the arm and watched the flesh heal itself up immediately.

"Interesting regenerative abilities you have there." Bonnie said. Trinity nodded.

"Had to wire the arm into every part of my body. I can't get sick thanks to my Kryptonian heritage but the arm can easily be damaged. Thank you, Bonnie. Now Clark and I need to find our friend Veronica Mars at once." Trinity said. Jor-El smiled.

"I'll help you find her." He said…

_To be continued…_


	8. Chapter 8

**Smallville: Dark Mirror**

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2007 The WB Network. All Knight Rider elements are copyrighted 1982-1986 Universal Studios. Trinity "Trina" Jean Knight is my own characer but her powers are copyrighted 2001-2007 The WB network. Do not use without expressed written consent)_

_Chapter VIII: The caves and Clark makes a startling discovery_

_The Kawatche Caves:_ Trinity stared at the caves that belonged to an indian tribe known as "Skinwalkers". She had never been down here in her own reality but had heard of them from Clark. Clark stared at the drawings that were written in ancient Kryptonese, the language of the Kryptonian people. They looked like simple cryptographs from cavemen, but they were not. Clark stared at them in wonder. Some markings were different as they written about him. He himself had the language of their own people downloaded into his mind when he placed the key from the spacecraft that brought him to Earth into a Octogonal shape into the wall. The Key had downloaded the language into his memory as if it were being downloaded to a computer's hard drive, but this "download" was much more instantaneous.

"Kal-El, these are beautiful. And you told me once that they were left to tell about you?" Trinity said as she shined her flashlight around the cave. Clark nodded in silence. He had recently been down here to merge the Kryptonian stones of power to prevent a 2nd meteor shower from coming to Smallville. He had done that on his graduation day, and he and Trinity had been sent back to Krypton's past to find the other stones.

"Yes they were. But these markings are different then the ones in the caves in our own universe. They tell of two champions who would redeem this place of the tyranny that is so rampant." He said then shone his flashlight and noticed something that had not been seen in his own Universe. A sleeper chamber in one of the caves so tranparent he didn't need his _X-ray vision_ to scan it. Trinity then heard her com-link beep. It was KARR.

"Yes, KARR, what is it?" She asked the computerized vehicle.

"_I detect a female in that chamber. Not quite human but not quite Kryptonian either. A…Hybrid of the two if you will. Please be careful. I do not wish you harmed." _KARR said. She then shone her own flashlight and saw a face that she didn't recognize, but it was one Clark did.

"Lindsay Herrington. Otherwise known as Kara. She was the emissary of Jor-El when my father was determined to mold me and make me into his own. I refused but Jor-El caused her to cease living when I told him of Lana and my love for her. He agreed he would stop trying to make me into his image but he gave me a present I did not expect. He reconfigured Lana to be Kryptonian, due to a symbol in the cave walls relating to the "Consort of the Last Son of Krypton" I don't understand why he did it but he did. A few years later he took the form of Lionel Luthor. I never saw Kara again. At the time I told everyone she was my cousin. How can she be here?" Clark said. They all then turned when they heard a familiar voice to Clark but not to Trinity.

"She is here because she is waiting for you." Spoke the voice of Lois Lane. She smiled at them.

"Lois!" Clark said. He remembered after Chloe's death meeting her. Trinity stared at the body of "Kara".

"Kal-El, she's still alive. In some form of suspended animation." Trinity said as she used her _super hearing_ to detect a heartbeat.

"So your Kal-El. The Choosen One. These walls tell much of you. And your battle against this universe's Kal-El." Lois said. The usual wisecracking spirit was gone replaced by a serious young woman with hopes and dreams crushed by a tyrannical empire with an agenda all their own.

"How do we awaken Kara from her slumber. She may be able to help us find our friend Veronica Mars." Trinity said. They then heard another voice from the past.

"Clark, You know how. You were the one who put her here." Said the voice of Pete Ross. Lois smiled.

"Pete! I thought you were in Witchita Falls?" Lois asked. The boy smiled. "I ended up living in Houston Texas when the Empire came looking for Clark. I knew his secret, and the Empire came hunting anyone who knew who Kal-El was. Or any other meteor freaks were. They were going to use anyone with Kryptonite-enhanced abilities. They abused then killed my mother when she didn't tell them what they thought she knew. I wish I had never left Smallville or you. We could have hidden you somewhere," Pete said fightintg back the tears in his eyes. Clark patted him on the back, wondering how to help this alternate version of his friend.

Clark then looked at the part of the cave where the key was. He inputted a code and he saw the "Sleeper chamber open and the Kryptonian hybrid known as Kara open her eyes. They were white, as Jor-El's where when he had briefly inhabited Lionel Luthor's body, earlier this year. Lionel had rejected the Spirit of Jor-El, forcing him to create a cloned body of Lionel Luthor While Clark and Trinity were in the past on Krypton.

"Where am I?" She asked, looking around at the cave. Clark smiled. "Your safe, among friends." He said. Kara got in an offensive stance as if ready to fight him. Trinity got between them.

"Whoa, Kara. We didn't release you just so you could fight my brother." Trinity said, prepared to defend her brother. Pete stared at her. He had never met her before. Not even in their own Universe. Pete had left for Witchita Falls in early 2002, when Lionel had tried to come after Lex when Lex tried to have him locked away for the murder of his grandparents back some years ago.

"Who is she Clark?" Pete wanted to know. Clark smiled, as he saw the tension in Kara's body leave and she relaxed.

"I am called Trina. That's a family nickname. My full name is Trinity Jean Knight and I am the biological daughter of Jor-El of Krypton and of the wife of the creator of the _Knight Automated Roving Robot _& _The Knight Industries Two Thousand._ Elizabeth Knight is the widow of Wilton Knight who funded the _Foundation for Law And Government_ which is now a branch of the Federal Government." She said. Kara stared.

"I am Kara, The Emissary of Jor-El. I was sent to bring Kal-El back to the light. He eluded me and placed me in cryo-genic sleep for 3 years. Why do you release me, Kal-El when all you will do is join the darkness and rule the world with an iron fist?" She asked. Clark smiled.

"Look at me again, Kara. I am not the one who you think I am." He said. Kara stared into his blue eyes. They were kinder, more compassionate than his counterpart.

"Why do you awaken me?" She asked curious. They then heard a new voice. One None of them expected to hear.

"To bring this world out of darkness, and bring the Light of the World to reveal the darkness. Kal-El may not be the Light of the World, but he can show us the way, by being an example." Said the Voice of Lionel Luthor.

_To be continued…_


	9. Chapter 9

_Smallville: Dark Mirror_

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2007 The WB Network. All Knight Rider Elements are copyrighted 1982-1986 Universal Studios. Trinity Jean Knight is mine but her powers are copyrighted 2001-2007 The WB Network)_

_Chapter IX: Kara regains her powers_

_LuthorCorp:_ Kara stared at the lab that she was in. She turned to Clark, Trinity and Lionel Luthor. She smiled nervously.

"What's going on?" She asked. Lionel smiled. "There is someone in the alternate reality near us where Trinity, and Kal-El come from that has powers. Lana Lang. Her gifts will be taken from her and given to you. You must aid Clark in stopping Kal-El and toppling the Empire. If you don't. We will be laid waste for we are a minority and rebels. I found out in that alternate reality it is free. I want that for our Universe." Lionel said. Clark smiled at the young woman.

"Lana Lang is my wife. She was granted powers similar to mine to aid me. Her DNA is reconfigured to be Kryptonian. Once you help me, the powers will be restored to my wife. You must help me. I can't take him down myself." Clark said passionately. Kara stared at him.

"But Clark, He is you." She protested. Trinity spoke up.

"That young man may look like my brother, but the choices he made prove he is not Kal-El, the Last Son of Krypton. He may be from Krypton, but he chose to rule this world with an iron fist. My brother was told by Jor-El, to rule Earth by example. They may share the same name and the same birth planet, but they are not the same." Trinity said, quietly.

"I will submit." She said, climbing up onto the table. She felt the laser lower to her breast, not prepared how it would feel.

_Shuster University, Our reality:_ Lana Lang walked from one class to another as TV news was reporting on the strange alternate reality that had sucked them in. News reporters were near the force field bubble giving reports on the similarity between the two Shuster Universities. She then heard the quiet voice of Clark's birth father, the man who reconfigured her to become Kryptonian. That made her susceptible to Kryptonite. She then dropped her books and fell to her knees as she felt the powers that were a part of her were stripped from her. Only she could see the yellow colored energy flow to the alternate Reality bubble. She wondered what could be used to strip her powers.

_Lana, your husband required your powers to aid him to stop the alternate reality version of himself to be given to Lindsay Herrington, otherwise known as Kara. You must trust Kal-El. You will be weak, therefore my Spirit will strengthen you untill your powers are restored, _spoke the voice of Jor-El, in Lana's head.

_LuthorCorp, the Alternate Reality:_ The power that had been Lana Lang's, flowed into Kara and her eyes shined with that new power and she felt stronger, like she had before Kal-El, the Empire's version of Clark Kent had stripped her powers from her. She smiled at Clark.

"Thank you." She said kissing him passionately. He felt the sexual energy in her stir, making her want him. He pushed her back.

"Your Welcome. Let's go stop Kal-El!" He said….

**To be concluded….**


	10. Chapter 10

Smallville: Dark Mirror 

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Veronica Mars is copyrighted 2005-2006 UPN. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2007 The WB Network & DC comics. All Knight Rider Elements are copyrighted 1982-1986,1997 Universal studios. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are copyrighted 2001-2007 The WB network)_

_Chapter X: The Confrontation_

_Shuster University:_ Clark Kent and Kara, and Trinity Jean Knight walked the alternate version of Shuster University, named after one of the founding fathers of the small town of Smallville Kansas.They had been tipped off by the Alternate KARR to where Kal-El was and they were prepared to face him. They entered the _Shuster Times_ office where Clark and Chloe were reporters. There he was, snug and confident as he was grilling a woman for information.

"Kal-El! We need to talk!" Clark said his eyes turning red as he slid on a Red Kryptonite Ring, which gave him adrenaline to aid him. Trinity had devised a small servo attachement to block the Red Kryptonite from affecting him emotionally. He was in control of himself.

Kal-El turned from this teacher who's breasts he had been teasing to see his double. He smiled with perverse pleasure.

"Kal-El. Such a pathetic excuse for a Kryptonian. You want me come get me!" Kal-El said as his muscles tensed, ready for battle. The three then surrounded him. He had not seen Kara nor Trinity because they had walked directly behind Clark.

"Kara. I thought I put you to sleep. You will know what it means to suffer when I get through with you." He said as he attempted to punch the girl but She caught his fist. He then began to weaken from the red Kryptonite ring that Clark wore.

"How did you get power?" Kal-El asked as his strength began to falter from the deadly Kryptonite rays. In this alternate reality red Kryptonite affected him the same way Green Kryptonite affected Clark.

"My Wife has powers similar to mine. I borrowed them so she could aid me. You must stop the American Empire, for if you don't it will collopse and America will never know what Freedom is like!" Clark pleaded with his alternate reality self.

Kal-El just stared at Clark.

"I like the UEA. They have helped me gain power. I rule the world." Kal-El said.

"You were lied to Kal-El. Let us help you. The Empire lied to us all. There is only one thing that can set you free." Kara said. She then saw the hate in her cousin's eyes.

"And that is?" He asked as he was now in a kneeling position. He then heard Trinity speak up quietly.

"The Truth. I was once taught that the Truth shall set you free. You were lied to all your life to do what this Empire wanted you to do, by your adopted parents. By it's rulers. It's time Kal-El you stepped up and took a chance to be something you were destined to be." Trinity said.

"What would that be?" Kal-El said.

"A man who can make a difference. I made a difference in my world by using my powers to save lives not just for my own benefit. To make what is wrong right." Clark said. They then heard the voice of Jor-El.

"My son, Listen to them. I sent you here as a beacon of light as The jewish messiah was sent to the World some 2000 years ago. I sent you as an example of what humanity can do. Instead you succumbed to the evil that has infected this world. You must fight for what is right. Your mother knew what would happen. I didn't listen to her. Before Krypton met it's demise, she died. Of a broken heart. Because of what you have done. Here. Now. Honor Lara. Do what's right. Change this world for good, instead of evil." The cloned body of Lex Luthor said. Clark stared at his twin as he stood up weakly.

"Lara? She died because of what I have done here. I didn't know." Kal-El said. Clark spoke.

"Now you do. I know my biological mother would be proud that I used my gifts for the betterment of humanity not to enslave it. Honor our mother." Clark said, The alternate Clark nodded. Clark removed the ring. Instantly the power that was in Kara, separated from her and the girl fell to her knees. Kal-El helped her up.

"Thank you for showing me the way. Forgive me." He said. Both Jor-El and Clark smiled.

"There is nothing to forgive,. You were not yourself. Now send Trinity, Veronica and Chloe and I home. I was told you have the power to do that." Clark said. The other Clark nodded and power filled the other's eyes. His eyes were a yellowish color and power struck them and filled the other two, Veronica Mars, and Chloe Sullivan..all would be right, they had thought. Or at least they had hoped so.

The End


End file.
